Chapter 2
by Park Rimi
Summary: no summary (again)


I LIKE BEIJING

Untuk para hunhan shipper {} /angkatbenderahunhancouple^^

Cast :  
Xi Luhan  
Oh Sehun  
Wu Yi Fan  
Huang Zi Tao  
Kim Joon Myeon  
Zhang Yi Xing

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Summary :  
"hyung… ! Ke sana lagi ! Ayo palliwa !"/"TIANG LISTRIK ! PALLIWA ! AKU TAK MAU TERLAMBAT !"/"Haish… BERISIK KAU, GE !"/Iya iya, sabar dong…"

Mian kalau banyak typo^^V Author baru ini. Epep pertama hunhan :D okelah, saya kebanyakan bicara_-V) happy reading '-')B

**Suho POV**

"Ah ne aku lupa. Ini Oh Sehun. Dia… Sepupuku."

"Sepupu?" tanya Kris. Ku lihat raut wajahnya yang makin bingung.

"Ne, dia sepupuku. Kau belum pernah melihatnya. Jadi wajar kalau wajahnya asing bagimu." jelasku

"Ye, kau benar. Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris-ge."

"Oh Sehun. Kris-ge bisa memanggilku Sehun."

"Bisa kita langsung ke rumahku?" tawar Kris.

"Kalau kau mempersilahkan. Hahaha."

"Tentu. Come on."

"Kau tak usah canggung dengan Kris. Dia baik kok. Anggap saja dia seperti kau menganggapku." ujarku pada Sehun yang daritadi canggung dengan Kris.

"Em ne, hyung."

Xiao's Home

**Luhan POV**

Kris sialan ! Bisan-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu denganku, tak biasanya. HARGH ! Awas kau WU YI FAN ! Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu !

dddrrtt…dddrrrtt…

Hah, siapa sih menelfon. Tak tau kah kau kalau aku lagi ngambek hah ?! Dengan malaspun aku mengambil iphone ku di meja belajar. Ku lihat layarnya. TAO ?!

"Hallo?"

"…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Masuklah, aku di kamar." segera ku putuskan hubungan telf itu. Dan aku menyembunyikan kepalaku di tumpukan bantal. Masih kesal dengan KRIS ! /ini ceritanya si Luhan ngelanjutin acara ngambeknya yang di ganggu Tao tadi._.V/

**Suho POV**

"TADA!" teriak Kris semangat.

"Eh kris… Ini rumahmu?"

"Oh bukan, ini rumah gege ku. Tapi aku tinggal di sini. Ayo masuk."

"Hyung, ini rumah atau istana?"

"Molla. Sebaiknya kita tak membahas rumah ini, tak sopan. Kajja Sehun."

Astaga ! Baru pertama kali aku melihat rumah sebesar ini. Ada ya rumah seperti ini. /Author: lah itu buktinya ada gitu Bang Suho. Please deh bang, jangan katrok_="/ Dengan pandangan ke sana kemari, mengamati sekeliling rumah ini, tak terasa kalau aku, Sehun & Kris sudah di ruang tamu rumah ini. Oh my god ! Please, kalau ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku. Tapi kalau ini tak mimpi…. OH MY GOD ! Rumah ini sempurna. SO PERFECT !

"Kris… Bagaimana bisa rumah ini sangatlah sempurna?"

"Ye?"

"Hyung…"

"Eh m…mwoya?"

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Suho?"

"Eh aniyo, ge. Suho hyung tak bilang apa-apa kok."

"Oh baiklah. Kalian duduk saja, anggap rumah sendiri. Aku mau panggil gege ku dulu."

"Xie xie, Kris-ge."

"OH MY GOD !" pekik ku, setelah Kris pergi

**Sehun POV**

"YAA HYUNG !" langsung ku tutup kedua telingaku saat Suho hyung dengan tiba-tibanya berteriak. Sadarkah kau hyung ? Suaramu sangatlah menggelegar ! Seperti petir ! /Lirik abang Chen :D/

"Aigo Sehunnie, rumah ini… Demi apapun ya, rumah ini keren."

"Ya biasa sajalah, hyung. Tak usah berteriak secara tiba-tiba begitu. Merusak gendang telingaku" omelku yang sangat amat jelas tak di hiraukan Suho hyung. Aish, Suho hyung benar. Rumah ini bagus, keren, elegan. Sangat luar biasa dan di luar batas jika di sebut rumah.

Bagaimana tidak ? Dari luar saja sudah terlihat sangat jelas kalau rumah ini mewah. Design rumah ini klasik ala Eropa, tapi justru design seperti itulah yang sangat terlihat berkelas. Bagaimana ya membangunnya ? Berapa lama membangun rumah ini ? Jangan lupakan, berapa dana yang di keluarkan untuk membuat rumah ini ? Satu lagi, prabot dalam rumah pun sangat mendukung rumah ini. Makin elegan saja ini rumah. Oke, kenapa aku jadi mengamati ini rumah. Tak sopan sekali diriku.

Ku lihat sekeliling ruang tamu ini. Oh chakanman, pandanganku menangkap sesuatu. Eh mwoya ? Ku dekati hal itu, terpampang besar di dinding. Oh foto keluarga ternyata. Ku lihat satu persatu orang yang ada di foto itu. Dan dengan mudahnya aku menemukan wajah Kris-ge di situ. Karna selain wajahnya yang terlihat sangat dingin, juga tingginya yang paling menjulang, jadi tak susah mencarinya di foto itu. Ku lanjutkan lagi penglihatanku di foto itu. Well, dia namja atau yeoja ? Noemu noemu kyeopta.

Luhan's bedroom

**Luhan POV**

"Pokoknya dia itu menyebalkan ! Bisa-bisanya dia menolak ajakkanku ! Tak biasanya dia begitu. HAH ! Namjamu menyebalkan TAO !"

"Eh… Tidak kok, ge." ucap Tao dengan polosnya.

"BERHENTILAH MEMBELANYA !" teriakku lebih kencang lagi. Dan sukses membuat dua makhluk di dekatku melihatku takut.

"Luhan-ge, sudahlah. Nanti juga Kris-ge akan menemani gege pergi." ucap Lay lembut.

"Oh ada Tao?"

"Kris-ge…"

Ngapain ini makhluk tiang listrik (?) kemari. Karna masih sebal, aku membuang mukaku darinya.

"Sejak kapan kalian kemari?"

"20 menit yang lalu, ge." ayolah Lay. Kau jangan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan manis dan lembut.

"Luhan-ge…"

"SHENME?!"

"Eh… Temanku sudah dating, gege temui mereka ya?"

"NO !"

"Sebentar saja. Setelah itu, aku temani gege jalan-jalan."

"Tak mau."

"Bubble tea?"

Livingroom

**Normal POV**

"Sorry menunggu lama." ucap Kris yang muncul tiba-tiba /Kris: lu kira gue setan apa ?!. Aut: EMANG :P. Oke, abaikan!/ dan sontak membuat Sehun kaget.

"Ah ne gwenchana." balas Suho dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kita duduk dulu, supaya nyaman mengobrolnya." ucap Kris lembut.

"Suho-ge…?"

"Lay?"

"Gege !" tanpa basa-basi, Lay langsung memeluk Suho yang berdiri di dekat sofa. "Miss You, ge."

"Nado, Lay."

"EHEM !" Karna pada dasarnya Luhan lagi bad mood, jadi semua orang akan kena imbasnya. Termasuk SuLay couple yang suddenly pelukan dan melupakan orang sekitar yang melihat mereka dengan raut kebingungan.

"Mian." ucap Suho lembut dan melepaskan pelukan.

"Duduklah semua." ucap Luhan dingin.

**Sehun POV**

Ya tuhan, namja ini yang di foto itu… Kyeopta. Di foto saja sudah terlihat cantik, dan benar dugaanku. Nyatanya jauh lebih cantik. Benarkah dia namja ? Tapi dia terlihat seperti yeoja, bukan namja. Ah tak masalah, yang penting dia cantik. Dia sudah punya kekasih kah ? Apa dia mau menjadi kekasihku ? Oh ayolah Oh Sehun, kau bahkan belum tau namanya. Sabar Sehun, tahan dirimu. Melihatnya begitu dekat sudah cukup bukan ? Janganlah meminta dan berharap yang tinggi dan lebih.

Hey ! Apa salahnya seseorang memiliki harapan ?!

**Normal POV**

Ok. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu. Kris dengan Tao baby panda, Suho dengan Lay si namja manis yang berdimple, dan Luhan yang masih ngambek karna sikap Kris, serta Sehun yang mengamati wajah cantik Luhan sedaritadi, tanpa semuanya sadari.

"Ehem… Biar aku awali. Em, Luhan-ge…" ucap Kris memecahkan keheningan dan kecanggungan.

"Shenme?!"

"Mereka temanku, eh… yang akan menginap di sini beberapa hari."

"MENGINAP ?! pekik Luhan dan sukses membuat Sehun cengong. /Aut: cengong kenapa lu, bang cadel? :D. oke lupakan ;)/

"Em ne. Mereka kemari kan berlibur, karna cuma aku yang mereka kenal, jadinya mereka berdua akan menginap di sini. Hanya…"

"3 hari !" akhirnya Suho mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi terpendam (?)

"Katamu…"

"Aku baru ingat kalau Sehun tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Em, dia belum liburan juga kan? Jadi, tak bisa lama-lama." lanjut Suho. "Iya kan, Sehun?" tanya Suho dan menatap Sehun yang masih diam.

"Eh… Ne."

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalian boleh menginap di sini." putus Luhan akhirnya.

"Xie-xie, Luhan-ge. Gege memang yang terbaik." ucap Kris dengan senangnya dan tanpa di sadarinya, ada someone yang envy mendengar itu.

"Em, Kris-ge…"

"Ye?"

"Tao cemburu." Ucap Lay lirih.

"Oh my god ! Ayolah Tao sayang, gege tak berpaling. Kau yang terbaik." bujuk Kris pada Tao pandanya yang sudah… Agak sebel.

"Katamu, aku yang terbaik." kini suara Luhan yang sengaja berkata seperti itu. Dia ingin balas dendam dengan Kris.

"Eh…" Kris pun bingung sekarang, saudara-saudara.

"Tao benci Kris-ge !" oke, baby panda kita /plak! Di gampar Kris./ maksudnya, baby panda Kris mulai berteriak, bung !

"Hei Tao sayang, kau yang terbaik dan nomer satu di antara siapapun di hidup gege. Luhan-ge nomor dua. Jangan ngambek ne? Jangan dengarkan Luhan-ge, dia bohong." Kris berusaha keras untuk membujuk Tao pandanya.

"Oh aku nomor dua ya? Ok fine ! Aku takkan memasakkanmu lagi, WI YI FAN !" setelah pekikan itu, Luhan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ya gege !"

"Em, nanti Tao yang akan memasakkan Kris-ge. Setiap hari."

"Really?!" dapat kita ketahui saudara-saudara, dari nada pertanyaan Kris, terdengar kalau dia sangatlah senang. Yeah, dia memang senang kalau Tao memasak untuknya. Karna menurutnya, masakan Tao itu berbeda dari masakan siapapun, em… Kecuali sang mama. Masakan Tao itu penuh dengan rasa cinta & kasih sayang yang tulus, yang pasti Kris yakin bahwa hal itu hanya Tao berikan padanya seorang. /Pede amat lu, bang tiang listrik-_V/

"Sure." jawab Tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Xie-xie." dengan cepat, di ciumnya pipi Tao. Yang otomatis membuat Tao blush. /Gue juga mau di cium ama Kris_,- Bagi-bagi dong, panda !/

"Kris-ge, masih ada orang lain di sini. Jangan lovey dovey !" protes Lay suddenly.

"Ups, sorry." cengiran innocent dari Kris pun keluar.

"Suho hyung…" sapa Sehun lirih.

"Mwo?"

"Eh… Aku kebelet."

"Pakai kamar mandi di atas saja, kamar mandi di bawah rusak." sambung Lay.

"Rusak? Perasaan tak rusak, Lay." timpal Kris.

"Tadi aku barusan ke kamar mandi itu, saluran air nya rusak." jawab Lay santai.

"Oh. Yasudah Sehun, kau pakai kamar mandi di atas. Pintu kamar mandinya warna putih." tutur tinular. Eh maksudnya, tutur Kris pada Sehun.

"Permisi." dengan cepat Sehun menaiki anak tangga, karna sudah di ujung. /Read: apa an yang di ujung? Aut: kalian tau kok jawabannya :D. Bagi yang ndak tau, HARUS TAU :pV/

"Hei, kalian berdua." ucap Kris suddenly.

"Shenme?!" jawab Lay cuek.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian saling kenal? Wait, kenapa kalian lengket begitu huh?!"

"Masalah?!" jawab Lay cuek, lagi.

"Eh dia namjachinguku, Kris."

"WHAT?!"

"Weishenme?" kini Lay kembali polos.

"Sejak kapan?"

"2 tahun lalu." kini Tao yang menjawab.

"2 tahun? Bagaimana bisa kau tau, Tao?" hanya dengan Tao, sikap lembut Kris muncul.

"Waktu gege ajak kita ke Korea dan mengenalkan kita dengan Suho-ge, saat itulah Lay-ge menyukai Suho-ge. Em lalu, Suho-ge meminta nomor ponsel Lay-ge. Akhirnya, ya begitulah." tutur Tao panjang lebar.

"Woah, bagaimana bisa kau tak memberitauku, Suho?!"

"Aku melarang Suho-ge :p. Sudahlah Kris-ge, jangan introgasi kita lagi."

"Hahaha, oke oke."

"Suho-ge…"

"Iya Tao?"

"Apa Sehun sudah punya yeojachingu?" tanya Tao yang sontak membuat Kris melihatnya, bingung.

"Em, dia sama seperti kita semua." jawab Suho santun.

"Maksud, gege?"

"Dia tak tertarik dengan yeoja."

"Oh."

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu, Tao?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Gege, Tao tak suka dengan Sehun. Tao cuma suka, sayang & cinta dengan Kris-ge." suara Tao yang di buat manja & sukses membuat Kris luluh. "Tao cuma ingin tau saja."

"Apa tujuannya?" kini suara Kris sudah lembut kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun kita pasangkan dengan Luhan-ge?"

**TBC loh :D**

**Eotte ? Eotte ? Jelek yak ? Makin ngelantur yak ? Makin bingung yak bacanya ? Jeongmal mianhae. Author labil ini soalnya. Jangan lupa review ya :)****  
**

**Kalau ada saran/kritikan, silahkan. Saya menerima dengan sangat terbuka dan senang hati. Semoga terhibur dan memuaskan yak di chapter ini. AMIN AMIN AMIN.**

**Annyeong^^/**


End file.
